totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Plan Bobbiego ! II część
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinek 13 ! Uwaga ! Wszyscy niżej wymienieni użytkownicy wyrazili zgodę zna swój występ ! Proszę o nieedytowanie tekstu i proszę o wasze opinie ! Miłego czytania ^^ Bobbie : '''Witajcie w świecie jutra ! Tak , to jest mój wspaniały mały świat . Ech .. Jadka producentów. Znamy pary i zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie. Więc nie przedłużam i zaczynamy ! Niech poleje się krew ! '''Opening Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hektor i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 1 walka MMichel vs AikkoxD Obaj chłopacy pojawiają się na szczycie wieżowca , gdzie pośrodku znajduje się basen . Wokół jest pełno parasoli , leżaków i rośliny . Michael : 'Więc zaczynamy ? '''Aikko : '''Nie musimy tego robić ! ''Spokojnie podchodzi do Michaela. '''Aikko : Naprawdę mam pokojowe zamiary . Podnosi ręce do góry. Michael przygląda się i zaczyna się śmiać . Michael : 'Rozbawiasz mnie ! ''Ścisnął tarczę i zaczął szarżować , Aikko wiedząc ,ze podstęp nie wypalił wyciągnął miecz. '''Aikko : Więc chcesz się zabawić , spoko ! Michael biegnie , ale Aikko rzuca w nim stojącym obok leżakiem . Michael : 'Tym próchnem chciałeś mnie pokonać ? ''Odsłonił tarcze i zrobił zamach mieczem. Żeby uniknąć ciosy wskoczył do wody . 'Aikko : '''Dobrze ,że ty z tą tarczą utoniesz ! '''Michael : '''Na pewno ? ''Rzucił w niego tarczą , ale zatrzymał ją swoim mieczem . Tarcza się odbiła i wróciła do jego rąk . '''Aikko : '''No proszę .. '''Michael : Zabawa się zaczyna ! Rzucił ponownie tarczą , ale chybiła. Aikko : 'Hahaha ! ''Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek . Trafił w główną rurę i po chwili cała woda zaczęła wypływać . '''Aikko : Niedobrze .. Poziom wody zaczął się opadać . Michael : '''Teraz tylko jedno . Wziął palmę , wyjął z niej roślinę i założył doniczkę na głowę . '''Michael : Czas na polowanie ! Aikko : 'Serio ? A jak w niej były robaki ? '''Michael : '''To nie jest prawdziwe . '''Aikko : '''Racja . Żryj ! ''Wyskoczył z wody i uderzył prosto w tarcze , miecz zrobił wgniecenie. Po tym wyciągnął mała butelkę zapalną . 'Michael ': Zapłacisz ! Zamachuje się i przecina Aikko policzek . Na szczęście nie przyjął wszystkiego na siebie. 'Aikko ': Krew ? Ociera sobie twarz .. 'Michael : '''Liczyłem , że na więcej ciebie stać . ''Zaczął panicznie się rozglądać i rzucił w niego butelką , która wybuchła. 'Aikko : '''Co za emocje . ''Założył sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne . 'Aikko : '''Ale .. ''Z dymu wyłania się tarcza , ale zrobił unik . '''Aikko : '''Zupełnie jak Fabiusz … '''Michael : Przez ciebie się nawdychałem . Odkaszluje . Aikko : 'Nie sądzisz ,że coś szybko nam to idzie ? '''Michael : '''Im szybciej to skończymy , tym szybciej inni się wykażą . '''Aikko : '''Masz rację . ''Wziął kolejne butelki i rzucił je . Michael je przeciął i od wybuchów się cały poparzył . '''Aikko : To już prawie .. Ostatnia … Rzuca swoja ostatnią buteleczką . Michael rzuca tarczą . Tarcza przebija butelkę , ale leci dalej . Po chwili rzuca swoim mieczem , ale Aikko tego nie zauważa. Michael : Poświęcenie .. Tego mi trzeba. Aikko : 'To jest głupie. ''Zatrzymuje tarczę , ale nie zauważa miecza i przebija mu klatkę piersiową .. 'Aikko : '''Ku*** '''Michael : '''Złapany .. '''Aikko : '''Co za pech .. ''Zaczyna dyszeć i wyjmuje miecz z piesi . Pada za ziemię i nie może się podnieść . 'Michael : '''następnym razem lepiej planuj podstęp . ''Podchodzi do niego . '''Aikko : Cieszę się .. ,że to ty wygrałeś .. Uśmiechnął się , po czym Michael podniósł miecz i wbił go ponownie w drugie płuco . Aikko rozpłynął się w powietrzu . Michael : Dzięki .. kumplu .. Stanął na krawędzi dachu , wbił miecz w ziemię i usiadł .. Michael : Ale to było zaje***** !!!! 2 walka Johny369 vs LadyDreamy Dreamy ląduje w wielkim garnku , a Johny zawisa na wieszakach w kuchni .. Johny : 'AAAA ! ''Zaczepił o hak spodniami i się nieco wpiły … 'Dreamy : '''Co ty tam stękasz ? Nie musisz tego przezywać . ''Zaczęła rąbać maczugą w garnek , żeby się wydostać . 'Johny : '''Ten ból .. ''Sięgnał nogą po jeden z noży .. '''Johny : Dalej .. Sięga i palcami od nóg łapie i chwyta go w ręce. Po chwili przecina nim pasek . Johny : '''Oh no dajcie spokój ! Spodni nie zdejmę .. '''Dreamy : Johny ! Ja nadchodzę .. Wbiła tak mocno ,ze kolce maczugi przebiły garnek .. Johny : 'AA ! bez spodni , mogę przeżyć ! ''Rozpiął spodnie , zszedł z haku i zrzucił je . Po chwili zauważył fartuch kucharski i go założył . 'Dreamy : '''Nareszcie ! ''W końcu wybija dziurę .. 'Dreamy : '''Teraz w tobie wybiję otwór ! ''Dziwnie się na niego spojrzała .. '''Dreamy : '''Szybciej trafiłeś na zmywak niż sądziłam . '''Johny : '''Nie masz czegoś no nie wiem ? Ciekawszego ! '''Dreamy : Ale to nie byłaby zabawa ! Ścisnęła maczugę i rozwaliła blat . Johny się przeraził . Założyła torbę z nożami i zaczął uciekać . Dreamy : 'Dlaczego uciekasz ? Ja się tobą zajmę .. ''Schował się za kątem i zaczął wyciągać noże . 'Johny : 'Świruj dalej .. Obok niego przelatuje gazówka , kilka patelni i spory kawał mięsa krowy .. '''Johny : '''Co ona do cholery robi ? '''Dreamy : Znajdę cię ! Zaczęła tłuc coraz mocniej , gdzie popadnie. Johny : 'Mam jedną szansę . ''Wzdycha głęboko i wychodzi z kąta .. 'Johny : '''Kame hame ! ''Wziął 40 noży w obie ręce i rzucił wszystkimi w Dreamy . Większością chybił , a pozostałe wbiły się w maczugę . 'Dreamy : '''Z nożem ! ''Dreamy wyciągnęła parę noży .Johny z paniki chwycił za torbę i zaczął dalej rzucać . Jeden nóż przebił jej dłoń .Drugi trafiony wbił się w nogę . Pozostałe chybiły i powbijały się w ścianę . '''Dreamy : '''Moja nóżka ! '''Johny : '''Jaka celność , nosz .. '''Dreamy : Krew .. Wyciera i wącha . W jej oczach pojawił się obłęd . Dreamy : masz coś na swoją obronę ? Johny : To że cię skopię ! Zaczął biec w jej stronę . Ona rzuciła go jednym z jego noży . Johny : Ups .. Dreamy : 'Kawabunga ! ''Nóż trafił w oko Johnego .. '''Johny : '''Moje oko ! '''Dreamy : Nie , to twój nos … Johny : '''Jak mogłaś ? '''Dreamy : Masz za swoje ! Kulawo podbiegł i rąbnęła maczugą w głowe Johnego z całeś siły , aż krew się polała . Dreamy : Jestem boska ! Puściła maczugę . Z ciałą Johnego sączyłą się krew , a Dreamy zaczęła tańczyć makarenę . Po chwili Ciało Johnego znika. 3 walka LadyAnn176 vs Rafix2804 Ann i Rafix lądują na dwóch różnych końcach parku . Lady spada na polanę , jej wilk do stawu , a Rafix na drzewo '' '''Rafix :' Mm dość spadania na swoje siedzenie ! Ann : 'Twoje siedzenie będzie moje ! '''Rafix : '''Dlaczego dostałem psychopatkę ! ''Zaczął się szarpać . Ann wstała i zaczęła wołać swojego wilka. 'Ann : '''Lucy ! Czas się zabawić ! ''Zaczęła się głośno śmiać . 'Rafix : '''Jak dorwę się do łuku . ''Gałąź się złamała i Rafix spadł na ziemie . '''Rafix : Dajcie spokój ! W tym czasie wilk dopłynął do brzegu stawu i otrzepał się z wody . Ann : 'Dobry wilczek .. A teraz .. '''Rafix ; '''Pa ! ''Wstał , wziął łuk i zaczął uciekać między drzewami . natrafił na nieprzyjemną niespodziankę . 'Rafix : '''No dajcie spokój .. Sprzątajcie po zwierzętach . ''Z jego prawej strony skoczył wilk , ale ten strzelił w niego . '''Rafix : Prawie zawału dostałem .. Wilk pada nieprzytomny .. Rafix : On nie żyje ? Odsunął się i chciał uciec . Ann : 'Ruszaj moja towarzyszko .. ''Wilk się podnosi . jego oczy robią się czerwone , a z pyska leci piana. 'Wilk : '''Ałuu ! Gr .. ''Skoczył na Rafixa i zaczął go srapać swoimi pazurami . 'Rafix : '''Puszczaj mnie ! ''Zaczyna się szarpać i daje kopa prosto w pysk wilka. 'Rafix : '''Nie chciałem .. ''Z oddali widać zakapturzoną Ann .. 'Ann : '''Ave satan .. ''Uderzyła w ławkę , która się rozwaliła . Wzięła kawałek deski . 'Ann : '''Wbije ci to prosto w serce ! ''Zaśmiała się . Wilk zawył i zaczął ponownie szarpać się z Rafixem . '''Rafix : Koniec litości ! Chwyta za strzałę i wbija prosto głowę wilka . Wilk zaczyna skomleć i ucieka. Ann : Mój wilczek .. Wilk podbiega , ale w połowie drogi pada. Ann : Śmierć zawitała szybciej niż sądziłam . Biedny .. Rafix chwycił za łuk . Rafix : 'Nie ruszaj się ! ''Napiął łuk wycelowany w satanistę . '''Ann : Nie strzelisz ? Rafix : 'Nie kuś mnie .. '''Ann : '''Poczuj jak to jest odebrać komuś życie .. Poczuj się jak to jest wyrwać duszę z czyjegoś ciałą a z niego ma się po sączyć krew . Jak serce przestaje bić i słychać krzyk niewinnej ofiary .. '''Rafix : '''Ja .. ja… ''Jej słowa wzruszyły nim .. 'Rafix : '''Nie powinienem .. Co mam robić ! '''Ann : '''Niezdecydowany , nigdy nie osiągnie celu . ''Nie wiedząc co robić strzelił . Ann wysunęła rękę a strzałą wbiła się w jej dłoń . '''Rafix : Nie mogę inaczej .. Nie chcę wiedzieć jak się ginie ! Ann : J'esteś słaby .. ''Wyciąga drugą rękę strzałę i liże wypływającą z rany krew .. 'Ann : '''Czas byś i ty stracił nieco krwi . Za mojego towarzysza ! ''Zaczęła biec . Rafix z paniki zaczął strzelać . Ann wszystkie strzały mijała . Gdy miała go dorwać , zasłonił się rękami , ale Ann zniknęła . '''Rafix : Co się stało ? Ann : 'Nie myślałeś ,że zabije cię od razu ? ''Zaczął się panicznie rozglądać i wbiegł między drzewami . Zapanowała dziwna atmosfera. Wśród krzaków widział skradający się cień . 'Rafix : '''Przestań ! Mam tego dosyć! ''Padł na ziemię . '''Rafix : Przestań ! Ann : 'baw się , to takie śmieszne przecież ! ''Nagle dostał strzałą w bark .. 'Rafix : '''Dlaczego mnie to spotyka .. ''Z krzaków wyłoniła się Lady . Skoczyła na Rafixa i wbiła mu w usta pręt , prowadząc do jego śmierci .. '''Ann : Nikt nie będzie zadzierał z ciemnością . Wstała i kopnęła jego zwłoki . Po chwili zniknęły . Ann : 'Słabeusze nie są godni spotkanie ze mną . ''Założyła z powrotem swój kaptur . 'Ann : '''Mhahahahaha ! ''Odeszła między drzewami . jej osobę spowiła mgła i zniknęła . 4 walka Lukaninho vs Esotherya ''Esotherya i Lukaninho lądują w dwóch niesamowicie wygodnych fotelach stojących przy blacie recepcji . '' '''Lukaninho : Co za relaksujące miejsce .. Esotherya : Może pięć minut przerwy ? Lukaninho : Jasne .. Oboje się położyli wygodnie na fotelach . Lukaninho : O jaka wygoda … Esotherya : Jestem taka wypoczęta … Nagle pojawia się hologram Bobbiego . '' '''Bobbie :' Nie przeszkadzam państwu ? Esotherya : Wynoś się , nie mam zamiaru oglądać twojej szpetnej gęby. Bobbie : Nie jestem szpetny , tylko tajemniczo zakryty . Lukaninho : Innymi słowy troll chowa się za maską . Bobbie ; Jeśli zaraz nie poleci krew to .. Lukaninho : To co ? Esotherya : Przestań ! Zdenerwowana wstała i uderzyła toporem w leżak . Luka uniknął ciosu i uciekł za kontuar . '' '''Lukaninho :' Odbiło ci ! Nieco się spocił i skoczyła mu adrenalina. '' '''Esotherya :' Nikt nie będzie rozkazywał wikingowi ! Wbija topór w biurko , topór o niecały centymetr przeciąłby głowę . '' '''Lukaninho :' Cholera .. Esotherya : Prawie .. Zaczęła wyszarpywać , a Luka wstał . '' '''Lukaninho :' Ej ty ! Esotherya : Co ? Lukaninho : Orientuj się ! Rzucił w jej twarz piłką , odbiła się i wróciła. '' '''Lukaninho :' To było zabawne .. Zaczął się z niej śmiać . Po chwili z piłki wyszły kolce i przebiły mu ręce . '' '''Lukaninho :' AAAA ! Esotherya wyjęła topór z mebla. '' '''Esotherya :' Tego się nie spodziewałam . Lukaninho : Jak tak można ! Ja uwielbiam sport .. Udało mu się wyjąć piłkę . jednak na jego rękach zostały ślady po kolcach . '' '''Lukaninho :' Cały krwawię .. Esotherya : Nie cały , nie przeżywaj . Lukaninho : Trzeba być twardym i się orientować ! Rzucił piłka w stronę dziewczyny , ona to zignorowała i przebiła toporem . jeden z kolców jednak trafił ją . '' '''Esotherya :' Za to .. Lukaninho : Padasz ! Podbiega i chce jej dać kopa , ale to on cierpi . Przebija mu nogę toporem . '' '''Esotherya :' Jak ja mogłam .. Spogląda na leżącego i krwawiącego Lukę . '' '''Esotherya :' Muszę to skończyć .. Widok jest jednak tak okropny ,ze nie może spojrzeć . '' '''Lukaninho :' Taka porażka .. straciłem swoja twarz . Esotherya : Jednak z drugie strony czuję .. Rzuca toporem w Lukaninho , który znika. '' '''Esotherya :' Ulgę .. Pada na ziemię i zamyka oczy . 5 walka ForeverNTM vs Wwojtek Oboje spadają do dwóch pojemników z zmielonym mięsem .. Forever : Możemy to skończyć szybko ? Co to jest ! Wyciera się z mi Wojtek : Wiesz , chyba nawet tak . Forever : Obrzydliwe Wojtek : Jak zimno … Obu marzną dupy i nie mogą wyjść . '' '''Forever :' Chyba .. prawie .. Dosięga krawędzi kadzi z mięsem , ale się przylepia do lodu .. Forever : Moje ciało odmawia mi posłuszeństwa ! Wojtek : Zaraz .. Forever : Do czego są te guziki ? Wziął jakiś polot i wciskał . '' '''Forever :' Jakaś zabawka ? Przypatrywał się przyciskom i się tym bawił . '' '''Wojtek :' Już prawie. Sięgam .. Nagle usłyszał dziwny hałas . Z góry wyłoniły się dwie wielki mikser .. Wojtek : Czy to mózg mi zamarz , czy to naprawdę się dzieje ? Forever : Do tego był ten czerwony guzik .. Wojtek : Żesz .. Dosięgnął i miał w końcu wyjść , ale został dorwany i został ubity jak bita śmietana. '' '''Forever :' Togo to bym chyba nikomu nie podał . 6 walka Vamelia vs SpectraVonVon123 Obie lądują na linie trzymająca windę . '' '''Vamelia :' Co za chory człowiek mógł nas tutaj wysłać ! Spectra : Ten sam co jest złem . Vamelia : Chyba nie będziemy musiały walczyć ? Spectra : Ja liczę na to .. Vamelia : Dobra .. To jak się mamy wydostać ? Zaczynają się rozglądać . '' '''Spectra :' Tam jest chyba .. Sięga po to i nagle słychać pękającą linę . '' '''Spectra :' Co to .. Spogląda w górę . '' '''Vamelia :' Nie ruszaj się ! Widać ledwo co trzymającą się linę . Spectra : No to koniec ! Vamelia : Chyba coś wypróbuję . Puszcza się liny i skacze do ściany . Ledwo co się jej opiera. '' '''Spectra :' Dobrze ci idzie ! Vamelia : Tylko dwie ściany . Na spokojnie dostaje się do drzwi od windy . '' '''Vamelia :' Nie mam siły , żeby to otworzyć ! Nagle koło niej przelatuje sztylet i wbija się w wnęke . '' '''Vamelia :' MOGŁAŚ MNIE ZABIĆ ! Spectra : Otwieraj a nie .. Vamelia : No dawaj .. Chwyta wściekła za sztylet i zaczyna się szarpać . '' '''Vamelia :' Otwórz się . Spectra nie chcą tracić czasu skoczyła również na ściankę i zaczęła się wpinać . '' '''Spectra :' Coś trzeba wymyślić . Wzięła drugo sztylet i otworzyła klapę . '' '''Vamelia :' Ty oszustko ! Wyjmuje sztylet i rzuca w plecy Spectry .. Spectra : Moje ramię .. Vamelia : Okłamałaś mnie ! Sama chciałaś się wydostać ! Spectra ledwo się trzyma liny i się ześlizguje. Winda nieco odpadła . Spectra : Przykro mi , ale jedna tylko stad wyjdzie . Wchodzi przez otwór . Vamelia zaczyna się szybko wspinać po lince , ale jest za późno . Vamelia : Nie ! Rzuca wachlarzami , które chybiają . Lina w końcu nie wytrzymuje i winda spada . '' '''Spectra :' Obym to przeżyła ! Spectra uderza o sufit windy , a Vamelia zostaje zatrzaśnięta przez podłogę . Winda zlatuje na sam dół i roztrzaskuje się . Vamelia znika a Spectra która ocalałą się ledwo co podnosi .. Spectra : Przykro mi .. Podeszła do otworu . '' '''Spectra :' To nie miało się tak skończyć . Zaczęła drapać i wydrapała rysunek Vamelii po czym zniknęła. Sala przegranych – po walkach Widać szóstkę przegranych zawodników siedzących na ławce. '' '''Aikko :' Dobrze ,że to było udawane co nie ? Johny : Udawane , czy też nie ! Ona była psycholką ! Aikko : Eee .. Wątpię . Vamelia : Jak mogła mnie tak oszukać ? Wstała i zaczęła krążyć cała ze złości . '' '''Vamelia ;' Ty mi powiesz ! Wskazała na wojtka . '' '''Wojtek :' Ja ? Vamelia : Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić ? Wojtek : O co ci chodzi ? Vamelia : Jak mogłeś dać mu dojść do finałowej rundy ! Wojtek : Ale to on mnie pokonał . Vamelia : Łżesz ! Zaczęli się ze sobą szarpać . '' '''Lukaninho :' Tylko ja tutaj jestem tym co zasłużył na finał . Dostał z obu stron z pięści od Rafixa i Johnego . '' '''Bobbie :' Więc jak pójdzie wygranym .. Dowiemy się tego dopiero przed finałem bo na razie . Wszyscy wyparowują . Bobbie : Czas by nasze główne atrakcje wzięły się do roboty ! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinki